


Sweet Dreams

by Giggleteehee



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggleteehee/pseuds/Giggleteehee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep isn't always a good thing, as Nightlight has discovered but it's alright since Katherine has just the plan to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Loved the Guardian's of Childhood books and love Nightlight and Katherine so finally got around to writing something about them.

In Santoff Claussen all was still as the night washed over the small town. Almost everyone was asleep, safe and sound in their warm homes. However there was one soul that struggled in their bed as images flashed before him. Images that he knew were false but haunted him none the less.

It was poor Nightlight who shuffled restlessly in his bed. Ever since the fight with Pitch and the Maharaja a week ago the forever young boy was finally able to sleep. It had been exciting at first but that quickly changed. Dreaming always came with a risk, that risk being nightmares.

Over and over again Nightlight saw the images flash in front of him, real yet somehow not. They were of him trying to wake Katherine up before she fell to her death. He would watch himself think frantically for anything to work. But then the hand of Pitch would grab him and he’d watch Katherine hit the ground, shattering like glass before turning to dust and blowing away. Not a single trace left.

He’d wake with a start and still hear the echo of Pitch’s laughter in his ears. As silently but quickly as he could he’d race to Katherine’s room and find her peacefully asleep in her bed. Still there, still safe and still with him.

He could never get back to sleep and would roam around until it was time for everyone to wake. No one really noticed his drowsiness as he hid it well. However Katherine wasn’t no one. She always knew when there was something wrong.

So one day she investigated. When it was the dead of night she got out of bed and went to check on Nightlight. However what she found was him soaring towards her before they crashed.

“Nightlight? What are you doing, flying around this late?” She asked, rubbing her head.

Instantly he looked away, not wanting to worry her. But she did even more at his reaction.

“What’s wrong? What aren’t you telling me?” She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He forced a smile and got up. Holding his hand out to her she hesitantly took it and stood with him, that fake smile still plastered on his face. He started to guide her back to her room but she refused to move.

“I’m not taking a single step until you tell me something, anything.”

He shrugged it off, silently tell her in was nothing but she still didn’t move.

“Please Nightlight. I want to help.” She gripped the hand that help her own with both hands now.

He shook his head and clearly didn’t want to talk about it.

As they stood there in the dark hallway Katherine thought furiously about what it could be. Nothing had really changed over the last week. As usual they defeated Pitch and everything went back to normal. The only difference was that Nightlight slept now.

“ _Sleep_.” She thought and it suddenly hit her

“You’re having nightmares!” She gasped and Nightlight flinched.

He shook his head vigorously, trying to deny it but knew it wasn’t working. Eventually he gave a small nod and Katherine pulled him into a warm embrace.

“Silly Light,” She soothed “You should have told me sooner.”

“I didn’t want to worry you.” He spoke quietly.

She couldn’t help but laugh “And yet you made me worry more.”

She pulled away to look at him and she could see all the signs now. The dark circles under his eyes, the slump of his shoulders, everything. She made a tsk, tsk noise and took his hand again.

“Come on, I’ve got just the plan.” She smiled and he followed.

Their first stop was the kitchen. She made hot chocolate for the both of them and grabbed a plate of cookies. The next stop was her bed room to grab a warm blanket and a book from her bedside table. Finally they climbed up to the tree house and snuggled in there.

“Everyone has nightmares, from time to time.” She told him and he looked shocked at that “Whenever I have one I’d grab a good book, some warm chocolate and come up here with a blanket.”

Nightlight held out the cookies, wondering why they were needed if they weren’t on her list.

She chuckled “Cookies are a nice extra.” She explained and grabbed one.

Opening up the book she began to read aloud to him. It was your topical happily ever after, fairy tale. It wasn’t long but not too short. It was the perfect book for a quick read before bed which was why she kept it near her. When she finished she closed it, feeling content and tired. She turned her attention to Nightlight when he spoke before she could.

“My nightmares are always about losing you.” He confessed, not looking at her “They’re about me not being able to save you. I watch you fall and shatter to dust before being whisked away and gone.”

She was a little shocked at that but a smile found its way onto her lips. She took his hand and said “But none of that happened, you saved me.”

“That’s what I tell myself yet the nightmares stay anyway.”

“That’s the thing about nightmares, they show you what you fear most.” She felt his gaze on her as she turned to look at the sky “I’ve always wanted to find my parents and ask them why they left me. Yet every time I think about it I have the same nightmare. Two blurs leave the small infant me in the snow. Then the present me finding them, rushing towards them until they finally turn. The look on their faces is not one of love and I feel lost and alone before I finally wake.” She sighed.

She went to tell him something but instantly forgot it as she felt his lips on hers. It was only the second time they’d kissed, the first she couldn’t even remember since she was unconscious. However it still felt familiar and sweet and something she’s never get tired of.

When he finally pulled away his glowing eyes looked directly at hers, soft and sincere. “No one could ever think such a thing about you. They had to have a reason and whatever it is I am more than grateful. If they hadn’t have done that then I might’ve never met you.”

“Hmm.” Was all she could reply with as she leaned her head against his shoulder and they shared a quiet moment together.

“You’re quiet talkative today.” She observed

“I guess you’ve changed me in more ways than we thought.” She could hear the smile in his voice as he put an arm around her, holding her close.

She wrapped her own around him to as she felt the drowsiness of warm chocolate and cookies kick in. “Good night, Light.”

“Sweet dreams Katherine.” He kissed her one last time on top of her head before they both drifted off to a sweet sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
